Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times -100\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -100\% = -50 \% $